The present invention relates to an improved iron rolling door.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A, a conventional iron rolling door is mainly composed of a rolling door board structure 9 and guide rails 90. The rolling door board structure 9 is composed of multiple support rods 91, iron plates 92 and stopper plates 93. An upper and a lower end of each iron plate 92 is wound to define two circular holes through which the support rods 91 extend. The stopper plates 93 are fitted with two sides of the support rods for preventing the iron plates 92 from slipping away from the support rods 91. Each guide rail 90 has a guiding groove 901. The rolling door board structure 9 is slidably disposed in the guiding grooves 901 of the guide rails 90 when pulled down from a storage position above the opening to be closed.
Some shortcomings exist in the above conventional iron rolling door as follows:
1. The multiple support rods extend through the iron plates and connect the same to form the rolling door board structure. According to such arrangement, almost no clearance exists between the iron plates of the assembled rolling door so that when the rolling door is closed, an indoor place can not be sufficiently lighted by the sun. This makes the indoor place dim or even dark. Moreover, the indoor place can not be properly ventilated and people indoors feel hot and uncomfortable. PA1 2. In case of a fire, it is difficult for a fireman to for open the conventional iron rolling door for to insert water onto the fire. As a result, lives and property are seriously threatened. Furthermore, during a fire, the conventional iron rolling door prevents smoke from quickly dissipating outward. This can also cause serious injury to people.